Battle City: the REAL end of the Tournament
by Alexi Usagi
Summary: This is my portrayal of how the Battle City Tournament ended. Disagree with me, click the back button.
1. Chapter 1

Battle City: The REAL end of the Tournament

by

White Lego Ninja

Disclaimer: (Only here in Chapter 1) Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami, Japan, NOT ME! If I owned it, I would host tournaments instead of writing fan fictions.

Author's Note: Come on people! Any of you knows just as well as I do how this tournament really ended. Now please read part one, and remember to review at the end. Let's Duel!

Chapter 1: Promise Protected

Marik grinned evilly as he held the card in his hand.

"Now I play Monster Reborn, to revive my Egyptian God Card!" Joey, Yami, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Mokuba gapsed, while Kaiba just glowered.

_"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Transform thy self from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and unleash your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name: WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"_

The giant golden orb expanded and became absorbed in flames.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra has transformed into Egyptian God Phoenix, this is Ra's true form!" Marik exclaimed. Joey adopted a quizzical look.

"What's da deal? My Gilford the Lightning has 2800 Attack points, but your overgrown barbequed chicken has nothin'" The others shared glances.

"You underestimate my creature's power fool! In this mode, Ra can instantly obliterate all monsters on your side of the field regardless of Attack Points. HA!"

Joey and the others wore a fearful look as Marik began to attack.

"Winged Dragon of Ra drain his life points and his soul!" The flames engulfed Gilford and Joey, blinding everyone else. Kaiba just sneered.

"Wheeler never should've joined my tournament in the first place! As if second place in Duelist Kingdom wasn't enough for him."

"Joey!" an all too familiar female voice cried. Tea and Yami turned.

"Serenity!" Tea exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Ishizu said she'd watch Mai so I could come up and cheer Joey on to win." Serenity answered. Yami and Tea gently held her.

As the flames died down, Marik mused. "The shadows await." However, as the smoke cleared, he, as well as the others, (Kaiba included though he didn't physically show it,) were greeted by a jaw-dropping sight.

"Grrr! You're standing! But how?!" Joey reached for his Duel Disk.

"Here... goes... nothin'..." Joey gazed at the card he'd drawn: Gearfried the Iron Knight. "This guy... can take Marik... out..."

"If he succeeds in attacking my life points I'll lose the duel, control of my body and Millennium Item and my Egyptian God!" Marik cringed.

"I summon... Gearfried... the Iron Knight!" Joey said as the image of his card slowly appeared.

"Hurry Joey, call your attack!" Yami called. But before he could make the final move, Joey collapsed to the floor.

"Heh heh. It seems your foolish friend wasn't as strong as he thought!"

"That's IT!" Tristan shouted. "Come on Duke!" Together, the two grabbed hold of Kaiba's subordinate and shook him.

"You pulled a stunt like this when Mai dueled with Marik on the blimp. If you say anything that suggests Marik, not Joey, won this duel, well, let's just say you'll be in pretty bad shape after we finish with you." Duke hissed.

"Please... let me go..." Roland choked.

"What do you two First Class Dweeb Patrol members think you're doing?!" Kaiba shouted. Roland glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm sory Mr. Kaiba." To Duke and Tristan he said: "The winner of this duel... is Mr. Joey Wheeler.."

From the crowd, a loud cheer erupted. From Marik, there were screams of agony as a bright golden glow surrounded his body.

"Marik! What's happening?!" Yami bellowed. When the glow died down, he fell unconscious to the floor. Serenity knelt at Joey's side, sobbing, as Yami knelt by Marik.

"Remind me to fire you after the tournament gets over Roland." Kaiba murmured.

"Kaiba! They both need medical attention now!" Yami shouted.

"Hump! Fine. Get them to the Medical Ward."

Yami and Tristan carried Joey to the elevator, as Kaiba did for Marik. Tea held a sobbing Serenity as she made her way after Yami.

A/N: How was that? Hope I did well. Please review.

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


	2. Chapter 2

Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament

by

White Lego Ninja

Chapter 2: Revolations: Return of the Millennium Rod

In the Medical Ward on Kaiba's blimp, medics worked to get Marik and Joey hooked up to the Heart Monitor, and placed the oxygen masks over the patients' faces. Serenity continued to sob in Tea's arms.

"Serenity, it'll be ok," Tea soothed, gently patting the redhead on the back.

"Joey… Please come back… Keep fighting big brother…" Serenity choked out between sobs.

From the belt around the unconscious Marik's waist, the Millennium Rod glowed faintly, its "Eye" turning to face Kaiba. At the same time, the Millennium Puzzle glowed from the long chain around Yami's neck.

"What's going on?" Yami asked. Suddenly, there was a glow that engulfed Yami, as the Millennium Rod jumped into Kaiba's hand and the glow swallowed him.

"Seto! What's going on big brother?!" Mokuba yelled. But as he tried to reach Kaiba, a hand reached out to grab his shoulder, and held him back.

"The power of Egypt is weaving its way, as it was meant to do so." Ishizu Ishtar spoke.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked as the glows intensified.

"Let go Seto!" Mokuba shouted to Kaiba.

"I… can't… let go of it…!" Suddenly, he was swallowed by light and couldn't see, as was Yami.

###

Screaming at the summit of their voices, Kaiba and Yami hurdled through what seemed a golden void.

'_What's the deal with my Millennium Puzzle? The release of Marik from evil and something about Kaiba seems to have sparked something inside'_

Suddenly, the two were hovering in the night sky over what appeared to be pyramids.

"It's some sort of ancient sovereignty," said Yami as he stared down unto the area.

"It's been completely destroyed!" Kaiba exclaimed.

'_Something about this place seems really familiar to me, but what, and why?' _Yami thought.

"Yugi! This looks like Egypt." Kaiba said, stunned. The two hovered where they were for a moment longer before they were teleported into a palace. Ther, they saw two figures standing steadfast, as though challenging each other.

"_Look at the almighty Pharaoh now," said the figure on the left clad in blue robes. "How does it feel being virtually powerless?"_

"_Even in my darkest hour I shall defeat you." The Pharaoh stated, determined to live up to his word._

"Kaiba, these are the two ancient figures we saw on the stone tablet Ishizu showed us in the Museum!" Yami stated, suddenly realizing what they were supposed to be seeing.

"Don't be so ridiculous Yugi!" Kaiba snapped.

_The blue-robed figure held up a hand, revealing the object he was holding: The Millennium Rod._

"_I am here to finish our battle, and to prove no one can overpower me, or my Millennium Rod!"_

"The Millennium Rod?" Kaiba was puzzled now. The figure looked like him, spoke with a voice like his… Wait a minute!

"_Let's Duel!" The two ancients shouted in unison._

"_Behold, my great pet," the sorcerer said as the stone rose up behind him. There was a flash of rainbow colored light, then the sound of a dragon's battle roar._

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba cried.

"Ah! But that means..." Yami gazed down to the red cape clad figure, the Pharaoh, leaving his sentence hanging in the air.

"_Now, allow me to introduce my loyal servant. Appear to me now!" The stone tablet that lay behind the Pharaoh tilted into a standing position._

"That's the Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed. "This is the ancient conflict Ishizu told us about."

Yami: _'According to Ishizu, these are ancient versions of us.'_

Kaiba: _'This thing must be another one of Ishizu's mind tricks!'_

Yami: _'Kaiba and I were destined to battle!'_

Kaiba: _'I've seen enough!'_

The two were overcome by light again, and suddenly they were panting on their knees in the Medical Ward of Kaiba's blimp.

"What… just happened…?" Kaiba huffed. Yami took a moment longer to catch his breath.

"We were just shown, the origins of our Destiny…"

"Whoa! You sure you're feeling all right Yugi?" Duke asked, as he and Tristan helped Yami to his feet.

"I'll see you at the top of my Duel Tower." Kaiba scoffed, then stalked off.

"To miss this duel, is to deny my destiny."

"Crush him!" Tristan cheereed, pumping his fist. With that, Yami walked off after Kaiba…

A/N: So, how was that chapter? Sorry if anyone thinks I should've done the vision some way besides Word-For-Word. Next, the RIGHT version of their duel in: "Clash in the Coliseum"

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


	3. Chapter 3

Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament

By

White Lego Ninja

A/N: Can't believe I was an idiot and didn't record the three part Four Way Free-For-All in the DVR. That would help so much with the ideas I've got for a fan-fiction that brings Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal together.

From here, I'll be following "Clash in the Coliseum". (At least until part 2, and maybe not "Word-For-Word")

Chapter three: Control Chaos

Yami stood silent in the elevator, while Yugi stared down to the floor.

'_Yugi, I understand you're worried for Joey. But we mustn't let our concern for his well being interfere with our duel against Kaiba.'_

'_But, Joey beat Marik. He doesn't have power to control people or send them to the Shadow Realm anymore.'_

'_So true little one. So why are you crying?'_

'_Because I'm worried Joey might not make it.'_

'_He will. Joey is a strong competitor.'_

As the elevator came to a stop, Yugi's image disappeared. Slowly, Yami stepped out onto the platform.

"Heh. It took you long enough, fool." Kaiba sneered. "So tell me Yugi, why didn't the Nerd Herd come to cheer on their leader? Are they too busy trying to wake Wheeler up from his little nap? Ha ha ha!"

"Joey is fighting for his life now. He is in more danger than someone with your lust for power could ever realize!"

"Wheeler never should've been here in the first place. I warned him not to play with the big boys. And if you ask me, that kid got just what he deserved, and was asking for: A punch in the face by Ra. And if getting attacked by an Egyptian God didn't knock any sense into him then nothing will."

"Kaiba, you have no idea just how dangerous this Duel Monsters tournament of yours had become until Joey defeated Marik." Yami clutched a fist angrily.

"Whatever you say, _Your Majesty_," Kaiba hissed, emphasizing 'Your Majesty'

"The last Semi-Final battle will now begin," Roland stated, holding up his hand. "I repeat: This duel will end the Semi-Finals."

Kaiba started pressing buttons on his Duel Disk.

"Observe the latest in holographic technology. I think you'll find this environment quite fitting."

Yami gasped as rainbow-colored light swirled around them both.

"Explain."

"I just want to take you down in style Yugi, so observe." The light vanished, to be replaced with a full circular holographic arena.

"Welcome to Duelist Coliseum!"

Around the two of them, the fans chanted: "Go Kaiba! Go Kaiba!"

"In ancient times Roman Gladiators would battle to their doom just to prove who was the strongest," Kaiba stated. "Now it's our turn to see which one of us deserves to call himself the greatest in the entire world. Now, draw your first card and let the battle begin."

"With pleasure Kaiba," Yami stared at his hand.

'_Everything is riding on this duel. So, I've got to stay focused and win this.'_

"Now Kaiba, I summon: Queen's Knight in Defense Mode." A blonde woman clad in red, holding a shield bearing the four Chance symbols, appeared in a kneeling position. "Then, I place a card facedown. Your move."

Kaiba grinned slightly as he drew his card.

'_I've drawn my Egyptian God on my first turn. Crushing Yugi will be easier than I thought.'_

"I play my X-Head Cannon, in Attack Mode." A legless blue robot with dual blasters on its shoulders appeared.

"Next I play a Magic card. Does it look familiar?"

"Spell Sanctuary!" Kaiba grinned from across the field.

"Yes and it allows us both to move one Magic card from our Deck to our Hand. So, it seems you were wrong when you said I never help anyone out but myself Yugi." Having chosen his card, Kaiba added: "Now, choose the Magic card I was nice enough to allow you to have, then I can move on!"

'_That was weird. Why would Kaiba want to give me instant access to my favorite Magic card: Change of Heart? Whatever card he chose must have been worth it.'_

"I play this facedown and end my turn." Kaiba was grinning from his side of the field.

Yami gazed at the cards in his hand.

'_Kaiba's X-Head Cannon is stronger than my Queen's Knight, so why didn't he attack me when he had the chance? He must be up to something.'_

"Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, in Defense Mode. Then I play one more facedown card."

'_If Yugi thinks he can hide behind those ridiculous monsters of his, this duel will be over even sooner than I thought.'_

"Now, I draw!" Kaiba grinned as he stared at his cards.

'_Excellent! Everything is falling right into place.'_

"First off, I'll play this Magic card: Soul Exchange."

"That's why you spared my queen!"

"Very perceptive." The card threw a pair of energy beams toward Yugi's monsters, that wrapped around them.

"Thanks to my Soul Exchange Magic card, both of your monsters now belong to me!" Kaiba clenched his fist and said: "Now come forth my monsters!" The two cards were dragged over to Kaiba's side of the field.

"Not so fast Kaiba! I reveal my facedown card: Change of Heart!"

"No!"

"Thanks to my Magic card's effect, you no longer have three monsters to sacrifice!" X-Head Cannon drifted over to Yami's side of the field.

"Now your X-Head Cannon belongs to me for one turn, and the tables have turned in my favor, as I have control of the strongest monster in play. Kaiba, you won't summon Obelisk that easily. Now go!"

"Heh. So you prevented one move, I've got plenty more, like this one: Reveal facedown card: Enemy Controller!" A grey control pad with a directional pad and three buttons appeared before Kaiba.

"What?"

"For the price of a thousand Life Points, this control pad allows me to take command of one of your monsters." Kaiba adopted a determined glower as he shouted the command code.

"Enemy Controller activate: Left, Right, A, B!" The respective buttons seemed to press themselves as Kaiba shouted the command code for the game pad to enter. Across the field, X-Head Cannon's eyes glowed brightly.

"Now, bring my monster back to my side of the field!" X-Head Cannon rejoined Yami's cards on Kaiba's side of the coliseum. Yami gasped.

"I sacrifice Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Queen's Knight, and my X-Head Cannon! And now," Kaiba thrust his hand into the air over his head, "Obelisk the Tormentor, come-"

"Hold on Kaiba," Yami cried cutting him off, "Go Lightforce Sword!" The trap revealed to be a sword sticking through the back of a card. The holographic sword soared through the air, and slashed the card from Kaiba's upraised hand.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes. Now your Obelisk the Tormentor is completely useless to you for three entire turns, thanks to my Lightforce Sword." Yami grinned. "What's the rush? This duel's just getting interesting, Kaiba."

"You might've bought yourself a little time, but you'll have to face Obelisk sooner or later fool!"

"Your Soul Exchange card is no longer in effect, which means you don't control my monsters anymore! And Obelisk will have to wait." Yami called as the swirling light disappeared and Alpha the Magnet Warrior and Queen's Knight returned to his side of the coliseum.

'_I won't be waiting as long as he thinks. In just 3 turns, his Lightforce Sword card's effect wears off, and Obelisk will return to my hand. By then, I'll have another way to crush him, or to summon my Egyptian God.'_

"Now I place this facedown and end my turn!" Yami said as he set a card.

"My move!" Kaiba grinned, grabbing a card from his hand. "Now I activate: Lullaby of Obedience!"

Yami gasped.

"This magic card allows me to take a high power monster from your deck and place it in my hand. And I think you have a pretty good idea which monster I have my sight set on Yugi. It's your Egyptian God Card: Slifer the Sky Dragon." Reluctantly, Yami stepped forward, stopping midway acros the field.

"My card please," Kaiba sneered. Yami drew Slifer from his deck and held it out to Kaiba.

"This card will return to me," he said in a rather aggravated hiss.

"I doubt that," Kaiba scoffed. Taking the red card he added: "I wouldn't feel so bad were I you. Slifer was buried so dep in you deck you never would've drawn it anyhow."

Grinning, Yami said: "Not without your help, Kaiba."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Knowing how greedy you are Laiba, I suspected you would try to take my Sky Dragon. I was ready." Behind him, his facedown card flipped as he pressed the button, calling: "Reveal Magic Crard: Exchange!"

"What?! Oh no! Now he can take a card from my hand!"

"I believe you owe me a card Kaiba, now give Slifer back to me." Angrily, Kaiba handed back the red Egyptian God. Then, Yami continued: "Now you pick one, so we can get on with our duel." Kaiba chose a purple card with a picture of a shattered hourglass and some cards on it: Life Shaver.

Above and around them, the holographic fans began cheering: "Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!"

"I appreciate your help Kaiba. Slifer is in my hand, and the upper hand in this duel is now mine, all thanks to you!" Kaiba growled.

A/N: Whew! Finished the first part of Yami & Kaiba's battle. Next time: Kaiba gets what he's been asking for since Yami won Slifer. Don't miss it!

Cheers!

White Lego Ninja


End file.
